


Don't Press the Button, Keith!

by Strugglintoast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strugglintoast/pseuds/Strugglintoast
Summary: What happens when your mother asks you to take out the frozen foods and you forget. Or Hunk asks Keith to take out the frozen food and he forgets. Chaos ensues





	Don't Press the Button, Keith!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a photo on tumblr. It was a microwave with a chaos button. But come on, who HAS NOT forgotten to take out frozen foods from the freezer whatever ya mamas said so?

Keith, Lance, and Pidge were in the living room, engrossed in a video game when Keith’s phone rang. Caller ID showed that it was Hunk calling and Keith answered.

“Pidge, I swear, if you do a headshot one more time, I will destroy you. Hey Hunk, what’s up?”

“Uh, Hey Keith, lovely to hear your voice this afternoon.”

Muttering was heard from the other side of the line. A second later, unholy screeching and evil laughter was heard simultaneously from all three of his friends, until a clearing of a throat let Hunk know its recipient was ready to speak. Hunk stated is request to Keith until...

“Freakin’ Pidge… sorry Hunk. Did you need something?” 

“Move over Keith,” Lance spoke, “Let me show you how it’s done.”

“As if, losers. Let’s see if you will be the one to dethrone me,” laughed Pidge.

“Shut up, Pidge. I’ll get you next turn. Ah! Hunk sorry! Can you repeat what you said?” Keith asked.

A bit annoyed, Hunk repeated his request. “I said, can you PLEASE take out the frozen steaks I have in the freezer. That way they can thaw out and be ready by the time I come back.”

Silence laced with the sounds of the buttons of the controllers being pressed was the response Hunk received.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Keith, you did get that right?”

“Yeah. Guys, remind me to take out the steaks in a bit. I will take them out in a minute, I promise.”

Lance and Pidge both grunted their responses since they were in a competitive mode.

“Alight, then Keith. I will be helping out Shay for a while but I should return home in like four hours. Bye!”

And the line went dead *just like my soul* 

Well, that minute became 20 minutes, which then became an hour. And in turn, that hour became 3 hours. For every minute that ticked on by, Pidge became an all-powerful sharpshooter with only two defeats and she laughed in the faces of the men she called friends. With 10 minutes left until Hunk’s arrival. A stomach rumbled followed by another and then another.   
With the hunger becoming a bit unbearable, Lance finally broke the silence that followed the concentration of his two fellow gamers. “Dang guys. I am starving I cannot wait for Hunk to come home a-”

“LanCE! WHAT TIME IS IT?”, Keith screamed.

“It’s 3:50 Keith. Why do… you… … … WAIT! THE STEAKS! KEITH!”, Lance screamed.

Pidge added, “YOU’RE A FOOL. GO AND TAKE IT OUT WE ONLY GOT 10 MINUTES”

“WHY DIDN’T ANY OF YOU REMIND ME?!?!”, Keith screeched as he ran for the kitchen and pulled out the hard frozen steaks.

“Keith… put it in the microwave and press that button.”

“Pidge,” Lance said, grabbing Pidge’s attention, “Do you not remember that we almost set the kitchen on fire because of that button?”

“Well Lance, the reason it almost went up in flames is because we were in rush and our buddy, Keith, put a pot in the microwave and pressed the butt...on...”

Pidge and Lance could only watch in horror as they saw Keith run with a pot of slowly steaming water, dump the steaks in and shove the pot inside. Lance was about to say something as Pidge was about to make a run for Keith’s hand and prevent him from pressing the button when they froze once again upon hearing the tell-tale sound that someone was attempting to unlock the door.

“COOK FASTER!”, Keith screamed at the pot as he shoved it into the microwave. He was about to press that dreaded button. The very button that had almost set the kitchen aflame. Yes, it was the chaos button. Keith did not know the reason why it had occurred, but he made sure to heat the water up a bit this time around. He heard the entrance door jingle with the sound of Hunk’s keys. This was it. This was either his savior or his death sentence. And Keith screeched unholy things as he pressed the button and he heard Hunk’s voice waft through the room as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Hey guys! Thanks Keith for taking out the steaks. I am impressed that the house is in one piece. What is that popping sound and what the heck is all this screaming? What’s going on?” He asked as he walked in the kitchen.

Oh how Hunk wished he didn’t set foot in the kitchen, let alone return home. Because the sight that greeted him was Pidge and Lance staring at him in fear and Keith screaming obscenities towards the microwave.

“Uh g-” Hunk was cut off by an explosion and black smoke filled the kitchen and made its way through the house. As it cleared out and the coughing subsided, Keith looked at Hunk timidly.

Uh… h-hey Hunk! I- uh… I thawed out the steaks just like how you asked… AND the kitchen isn’t on fire! Well, microwave is busted...But I SWEAR I have no clue why it exploded.” Keith looked to Hunk and Hunk stared back.

Hunk held a calm exterior and sweetly said “excuse me, I need to retrieve something real quick.” 

Everyone turned a ghostly white and gulped. Fear written in each of their eyes. And Pidge ran for it. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and into the safety of her vents. “I wish you luck Keith!”

Lance walked backwards towards the safety of his room and booked it. “Run you fool, Run!”

Keith, poor Keith was in a panic and made an attempt to open the kitchen window to escape his fate, when he heard the calm steps of his fellow sunshine of a friend approach the kitchen. And Keith screamed as he saw the the weapon in Hunk’s hand.

Hunk just smiled innocently and calmly spoke, “Dammit Keith, this is the fourth time you busted something in the kitchen. Be it cups, and plates, plus the microwave, twice might I now add, you have done it this time.”

Lance had told his friends about the legend of La Chancla and how it was a very scary weapon that his mother had used on the family. No one was safe when a mother who was filled with wrath held on in her hand. And here was Hunk, holding a legendary chancla and getting ready to throw it. 

Keith looked in utter horror and screamed apologizes as he ran away from Hunk who was hot on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that Lance would explain to his friends some of his culture and the Chancla was a top priority in mentioning.


End file.
